


Deep Throat

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder should have known better than to hope, after just one case together, that his new partner would always be open-minded when it came to UFO phenomena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Throat

_“Is this why we came up here, Mulder? To look for UFOs? Yeah, this is gonna look real good on my field report!”_

  


She was obviously pissed, but so what? If she wanted to be too closed-minded to even consider the possibility that there just might be something to the dozens of eye-witness reports from this area over the years, well, that was her problem.

He watched as she jerked the car door open and sat down in the passenger seat, pulling the door shut with more force than was probably necessary. Whatever. She could stew in the car all she liked.

“See if I care,” he muttered, withdrawing the bag of sunflower seeds from his pocket and looking around for a decent place to sit.

He found a spot where the dry grass was not too tall and lowered himself to the ground, setting the camera down beside him and the bag of seeds in his lap. As he opened the bag, he cast a baleful glance back down toward the car. Scully was hunched over her notebook, writing, and Mulder rolled his eyes before popping a seed in his mouth and cracking the shell with his teeth.

(If he were being honest with himself, he might admit to feeling a little bit hurt over the fact that she was still treating him like a crackpot, even after everything she’d seen on the last case, even after he’d told her about Samantha. Why had he told her so soon? He barely knew her.)

Tossing the empty shell aside and sticking another seed in his mouth, Mulder settled in to wait.

***

It had to have been a couple of hours later, at least, when the lights showed up.

At first they moved like helicopters, rising slowly from the ground in a vertical ascent. Then the first one took off like a shot, horizontally, and he couldn’t help but gasp. The second light shot straight up, and he tracked it with his eyes until it nearly disappeared, then watched it spiral back toward the earth at a terrifying rate. He was sure it was going to crash, right there on the tarmac, but it stopped, not 100 feet from the ground, and hovered.

He kept watching, mouth agape in a grin caught halfway between delight and awe. They zipped and whirled, moving in ways completely contradictory to all known laws of physics. After 15 minutes, he finally remembered to pick up the camera.

After 10 more, he finally remembered about his  _partner_ , still sitting down in the car. Scully! How could he have forgotten?! He set the camera aside, jumped up, and bolted down the hill.

  
  



End file.
